1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for generating an image, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for generating an image including multiple photographed people.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a user photographs multiple people, such as in a group picture, undesirable conditions may occur, such as when any of the people may close their eyes or exhibit an uneasy expression. If an image is photographed during such conditions, the user must continuously re-take group pictures in order to photograph an image that does not include people with closed eyes or uneasy expressions. Further, even if a photograph does not include closed eyes, uneasy looks, or people not looking at the camera, for example, a person may not be satisfied with the photographed picture, thereby requiring the user to re-take the group picture again. As such, it is difficult to take the group picture such that every photographed person is satisfied with the photographed image.
In this respect, in order to obtain a satisfactory group picture, the user can use a method of photographing a plurality of images and synthesizing the photographed images using an apparatus or a program capable of synthesizing the images.
Further, when the group picture is taken, if people who blinked their eyes or have uneasy expressions are detected in a photographed image, it is possible to minimize the appearance of the eye blink, etc., by continuous re-photographing.
As such, when the user takes a photograph of multiple people, such as in a group picture, the user may optionally photograph multiple images and synthesize the photographed multiple images by using an image synthesis program, or detect eye blinking or smiling faces for continuous photographing.
However, when the user synthesizes the images using an image synthesis program, that the user is inconvenienced, as the user must move the images to a device in which the image synthesis program is installed and directly drive the image synthesis program so as to synthesize the multiple images into a single image.
Further, when images are continuously photographed according to detection of eye blinking or smiles, although images without eye blinking or uneasy looks may be photographed, it nonetheless remains difficult to photograph images with which the user can be satisfied.